An exhaust gas analyzing system of this type is as shown in Japanese Patent JPA Hei 11-14530 and includes an introduction port for introducing exhaust gas, an exhaust gas flow path connected to the introduction port, sampling pumps provided on the exhaust gas flow path, and analysis parts provided on the exhaust gas flow path.
Then, the above exhaust gas analyzing system, in which periodic maintenance such as replacement of the sampling pump needs to be performed, is configured in the conventional method to perform maintenance by determination of whether or not maintenance such as replacement is required with the use of cumulative operating time of the sampling pumps or according to predetermined a periodic maintenance period without taking cumulative operating time into consideration.
However, as stated above, when maintenance such as replacement of the sampling pump is performed by using the predetermined cumulative operating time or maintenance period, deterioration of the sampling pumps due to deterioration over time may have been already out of a permissible range even before a lapse of the predetermined cumulative operating time or maintenance period. This means a deteriorated sampling pump is used until the end of the predetermined cumulative operating time or maintenance period, whereby causing sampling performance degradation and therefore resulting in analysis performance degradation in the analyzing system, which is problematic.
Meanwhile, even after a lapse of the predetermined cumulative time or maintenance period, deterioration of the sampling pump may still be within a permissible range. In this case, maintenance such as replacement of usable sampling pump is performed according to a lapse of the predetermined cumulative operating time or maintenance period and a problem arises with necessity of suspending measurement for unnecessary maintenance.